Finding a New Home
by daydreamsonacloudyday
Summary: Various oneshots about my Pathfinder, Nova Ryder, and her relationship with Liam Kosta.
1. Introduction

**Finding a New Home**

This is going to consist of a bunch of oneshots featuring my Pathfinder, Nova Ryder, and her relationship with Liam (she breaks up with Reyes and then falls for Liam). You can find a bunch of information about her (basic info, more romance info, bio, major decisions, etc.) on my tumblr (it's the same username as on here, and there is a link to her character page on my blog's sidebar).

Like with my other stories on here, the newest oneshot will be the very last chapter, and when I post a new one I'll put the others in chronological order (I'll also list them in chronological order here.)

* * *

Newest oneshot: Home (Ch. 4)

Chronological order:  
Worth It (Ch. 2)  
Serious (Ch. 3)  
Home (Ch. 4)


	2. Worth It

**Worth It**

Summary: Nova gets hurt saving Liam from an architect, and he worries about her. _(angst, fluff)_

Notes: This is the first Architect Nova and co. encounter. It's during the Old Skinner quest, and the squad splits up into three groups to find what killed Bishop. This is also my first Andromeda fic featuring Nova, so I hope everyone likes it!

* * *

Liam braced for impact behind the rock he and Nova were taking cover behind, the ground shaking with the force of multiple grenade explosions.

"So," he started, glancing around the rock at the behemoth of a machine they were facing, "we're never going to get this thing down without the others."

"You're supposed to be the optimistic one," Nova shot back. "Anyone have an idea?" She glanced to Jaal hiding behind another rock nearby. "Jaal?"

"Hide," the angaran drawled.

Liam hugged a laugh. "I'm with Jaal," he commented, Nova rolling her eyes at the two of them.

"Guys!" she stared over the comms. "Are you any closer to getting here? We're kind of getting—"

She was cut off by another explosion of grenades, this one shattering the rock they were behind, effectively destroying their cover. The force from the blasts sent Liam flying, and he landed on his back, the wind knocked out of him.

 _Ow_ , he thought, trying to catch his breath. He rolled over and started to lift himself off the ground—he was out in the open after all—when he heard Nova scream his name. He jerked his gaze towards her, finding her on the ground, her arm reaching towards him, a blue biotic glow dancing around her outstretched fingers.

[[MORE]]

Suddenly, a matching blue barrier appeared around him. Through its transparent glow he could see the remnant abyssal's turret firing right at him, each round hitting the shield Nova created. He slowly stood up as he glanced back towards Nova, her eyes narrowed in concentration as she held the barrier up against the incoming fire.

When the turret stopped and the barrier was lifted, Liam started to move towards the nearest cover. He'd barely taken a few steps before another wall of biotic energy appeared around him, and he whirled around to see the machine flinging its ginormous leg right against the blue barrier.

 _Shit_.

He looked to Nova again, this time meeting her glowing, blue-tinged gaze. "When it stops, get to cover and don't stop shooting it!" she called out, her voice muffled through the wall of biotics between them.

The moment she lifted her shield, he ran, sliding behind the rock Jaal was using as cover. Immediately, the two of them started shooting the thing, which was now focused on Nova. She was staring it down, blue tendrils of energy swirling over both of her arms as she pointed them towards the machine.

Liam knew Nova was a capable biotic—he'd seen her do some pretty awesome things before. But what she was doing in that moment was unlike anything he'd ever seen her do.

It was almost like she was dancing, with the way she gracefully moved her arms and hands, her biotics responding with each movement. Her arms rose, and blue energy swallowed up the bottom of the remnant machine's leg. With a quick twist of her hands, her biotic field spun as well, lifting the machine's leg and causing the massive thing to lose its balance and fall to the ground.

"Holy shit, that was awesome!" Liam called out, earning a weary smile from Nova, and he grinned back at her.

The smile fell from his face a moment later when the remnant abyssal screeched and clamored back to its feet, its fury now focused on Nova again. It pointed its head right at her, its mouth-like prongs opening up to reveal the pulsing, glowing conduit inside. It took Liam a second to figure out what it was doing, but when he did, he started running towards Nova as fast as he could, waving at her to move.

"It's charging, get to cover!" he yelled, watching as she processed what he said and darted her gaze around for something to hide behind. Liam's heart beat frantically in his chest as he ran towards her—there was nothing close enough for her to hide behind.

"Get back!" she screamed at him, throwing him backwards with a burst of biotics before creating a barrier around herself. He landed right on his ass just as the remnant fired a beam of energy at her.

Nova's barrier held up against the bright energy pulse, and Liam let out a relieved breath.

"Liam," SAM's voice said over his comm. "I will do what I can, but the Pathfinder will not be able to maintain her barrier for long. The energy pulse from the remnant abyssal is too strong." Liam scrambled to his feet and pulled out his gun, starting to shoot the machine anywhere he could, trying to get its attention away from Nova. "Aim for the conduits on its legs," SAM supplied, and he did as the AI commanded.

He stopped to reload his gun, his eyes darting towards Nova within her blue shield. She'd dropped to one knee, her outstretched arms unsteady as she kept the barrier up. The machine's energy pulse finally ended, but there was no reprieve for her, its turret starting to fire at her from one of its tentacles under its head.

A drop of blood dripped from Nova's nose as she struggled to remain upright, a grimace of intense pain on her face. Liam started shooting the remnant machine again and ran back towards her. He had no idea how much longer Nova was going to be able to hold her barrier—he just knew he had to get to her.

With a scream, Nova's biotics flared out from around her, sending Liam flying backwards again, while hitting the machine right in the face and snapping it's head backwards. He was on his feet in an instant, finally closing the gap between him and Nova. She'd collapsed after she flared, and he grabbed her, holding her close as he put himself between her and the remnant abyssal. He closed his eyes, and waited for the next round of turret fire, but it never came.

"Pick on someone your own size you giant worm!" Drack shouted as he came barreling into the battle, running right into the machine's leg. Cora was with him, making her way towards him and Nova as she and Jaal fought off other remnant bots the machine must have summoned. Peebee and Vetra joined the fight from the other direction, both focusing their fire on the giant machine before them.

Liam huffed in relief before turning his attention to the woman in his arms.

"Liam," she croaked, a tiny smile on her lips as she stared up at him, barely able to keep those beautiful eyes open. "You're okay."

"Yeah, I'm okay," he breathed. "You saved me."

"Good. I… I…"

She didn't finish, her head lolling back as her eyes closed, his heart immediately pounding into overdrive.

"Nova!" he shouted, breathing rapidly, "Nova! Stay with me!" He shook her body but she didn't respond, lying in his arms lifelessly. "SAM! What's happening?!"

"She is still alive, but the use of biotics has taken an extreme physical toll on her body," the AI responded, a breath of relief escaping Liam. "Her blood sugar and electrolyte levels are dangerously low."

"That can happen?"

"Yes. What she did required an immense amount of energy. Generating and maintaining this an amount of energy for a substantial period of time takes a significant toll on humans." SAM paused, almost as if he were hesitating. "If she does not receive medical attention soon, she may die."

Liam blinked rapidly as he processed what SAM said, a knot forming in his throat.

The woman he loved was dying.

\- . - . - . - . -

Nova groaned as she tried to sit up, squinting her eyes against the light in the medbay. She took a look at her surroundings, noting the IV drip attached to her arm, and the wide eyed man at her bedside.

"Liam!" she shouted, jerking upright. Her head started pulsing and throbbing from moving too fast, and she steadied herself, her gaze falling on him. "You're alive," she breathed.

"Me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her. "You're the one in the hospital bed!"

"It's a medbay," she corrected, her lips curling into a smile. "Are you worried about me?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Now you know how I feel when _you_ do reckless things."

Liam frowned. "That is _not_ a fun feeling."

"No, it isn't." Shifting herself in the bed, Nova shot him an apologetic look. "But I'm sorry if I made you worry. I was in a little over my head."

"A _little_?"

She huffed a laugh and shoved him in the arm. "Shut up."

Liam laughed at her and she rolled her eyes before shaking her head. His laughter died down and his lips pressed together into a thin line. He wouldn't meet her eyes, and Nova furrowed her brows, confused at his sudden change in demeanor.

"I'm glad you're okay," he said, his gaze finally meeting hers again. "I don't know what we would do without you."

Frowning, Nova glared at him. "Without _the Pathfinder_?" she murmured, bitterness seeping into her words.

Liam didn't answer at first, instead holding her gaze, his brown eyes boring into hers. Nova swallowed hard as he lifted his hand and brushed his fingers over her cheek, the faint, barely there touch sending shivers down her spine. He hesitantly cupped her cheek with his hand, her wide eyes locked on his as her heart thrummed rapidly in her chest.

"I don't know what _I_ would do without you," he clarified, voice low.

Inhaling sharply at his words, Nova bit her lip, her gaze dropping to his lips.

"Liam," she breathed, looking back to his eyes, her stomach flipping when she saw he was staring at her mouth. Parting her lips, Nova couldn't help but drop her gaze back to his lips, the urge to kiss him completely _overwhelming_.

Liam inched forward, and she held her breath as he moved closer to her, her eyes fluttering closed.

Before their lips met, the medbay door opened, and Nova's eyes snapped open as she pulled back and cleared her throat. Liam recovered quickly, sitting up and glancing toward the door at their untimely intruders—Lexi and Cora.

"Glad to see you're awake, Ryder," Lexi began, looking her over as she came to her bedside. "I've given you fluids, but you still might be feeling the effects from your earlier biotic use."

"Yeah, I am."

"Here," Cora said, holding out one of Nova's favorite blue-raspberry energy drinks, "this should help."

"Thanks," Nova replied, taking the drink from her while Lexi started running scans.

"What you did was dangerous, but impressive," Cora continued. "I didn't realize you could spike that high."

"Yeah, well, SAM helped."

"All I did was bolster your natural biotic ability," SAM responded.

"Stop being modest," Liam said with a grin. "Now we all know you're a badass biotic just like Cora."

Nova grinned at him. "You should see what else I can do."

"All right, that's enough excitement for one day, "Lexi cut in. "You need to rest."

Slumping back in the bed, Nova rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine."

Lexi, Cora, and Liam started to leave the medbay, when Liam stopped before the door and turned back around to face her.

"Nova?"

Yeah?" she replied, ignoring the curious looks Cora and Lexi gave each other before they left.

For a moment, Liam just stared at her, and she stared back, waiting for him to say _something_. "Thanks for saving me back there," he finally said, and she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"There was no way in hell I was going to let that big, giant, remnant, worm-thing hurt you."

A small smile graced his lips. "Peebee's calling it an architect. She thinks it's got something to do with digging the underground caves the vaults are in."

"Architect, right." Nova went to continue, but hesitated, her gaze dropping to her hands before meeting his again. "I… I don't know what I would do without you either, Liam," she said quietly.

His little smile grew into one of those full, lopsided grins she loved, and she couldn't help but smile back at him.

"I should let you rest," Liam answered, that grin still lighting up his face. "Feel better."

Nova nodded and watched him leave, letting out a dreamy sigh after the door closed behind him. Their conversation replayed in her mind, and she couldn't stop smiling.

Yeah, she might have almost died, but it was _totally_ worth it.


	3. Serious

**Serious**

Summary: Nova and Liam make their relationship official. _(fluff, nsfw)_

Notes: This is what happens at (and after) the soccer game that Liam sets up on Prodromos. It's been a couple weeks since he and Nova had their "first" kiss after his loyalty mission (they never slept together on the couch after Voeld because they were just friends at that point, and their actual first kiss is when Nova gets drunk after breaking up with Reyes, so it doesn't really count as their first kiss). They've made out and stuff, but they always seem to get interrupted before they can sleep together, so this is the first time they actually go all the way.

* * *

"So this is what you've been up to," Nova breathed, her eyes wide as she watched the soccer game unfold before them. "How did you even do all this?"

"Didn't take much. A ball, flat ground. HUSTL would start games at refugee camps," Liam answered. Nova turned towards him, watching him take in his handiwork. "I didn't 'get it' then, but after the attack here, and the shit with Verand's rescue, I wanted to try something… low tech." Liam met her gaze. "What do you think?"

"I think this is one of the best ideas you've ever had," she answered with a content sigh. "We could all use this. It's a nice way to get our minds off all the crap we're going through."

"Not just that. I didn't do it to distract them. We don't get distracted—we go head on," he explained, brows furrowed as he looked back to the game. "When it's life or death, you have to. No one's living or dying because of this. They're here because they want to be. Maybe that choice is how we stop being outsiders."

Grinning, Nova nudged him with her elbow. "You haven't given up on building your bridge."

Liam huffed, smiling back at her. "It feels like I finally stopped trying too hard. Crisis after crisis trying to force people not to be outsiders. I get it now. Why just getting together is so important." His gaze was drawn back to the game, and he nudged her back, pointing to an asari and angara crashing to the ground as they both jumped for a header. "Free kick for charging!" he called out, cupping his hands around his mouth.

They settled into silence as the game got back on track, standing close to each other, their arms just brushing against each other's.

"I couldn't do any of this without you," Liam said quietly, and she quirked an eyebrow at him.

" _You_ were the one setting this all up while Peebee and I went looking for her latest piece of rem-tech."

"Not just this," he clarified, his eyes boring into hers. "All of it."

"Liam…"

"No, I mean it. We're the same about a lot of things. So… what about 'us'?" he asked, searching her face for an answer. "Fun's fun. It's okay if it's just 'we used to flirt.' But if you're serious, I'd like to be serious."

Nova's lips curled into a soft smile as she mulled over his words. They hadn't been doing whatever it was they were doing for very long, but she already knew how she felt about it. She'd talked about it with Lexi at her last session, and ever since then, there was no doubt in her mind about what she wanted with Liam.

"I _am_ serious about us," she replied, eyes locked on his. "This is more than just flirting and fun."

"Yeah, you're right," Liam said with a huff. Lifting his hand to her face, he moved closer to her. Nova placed her hand over his and leaned into his touch.

"I want us to work."

He grinned. "Me too."

She had barely smiled back before his lips were on hers. She heart Peebee and Gil hollering at them from the sidelines of the game, in addition to some other comments from the rest of the crew that she couldn't quite make out. Giggling against Liam's lips, Nova ignored them and slid her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

Suddenly, people were screaming at them, and they abruptly pulled back. Nova registered the soccer ball flying at the two of them just before Liam caught it, her heart skipping a beat at the close call.

Liam chuckled, offering her the ball. "Switch up. Ready to get in the game?"

"Honestly, I'd rather sneak off with you," she said with a smirk, his eyebrows raising. "Buuut, the Pathfinder and her crew should really make an appearance in the game." Snatching the ball from his hands, she gestured to the rest of the crew to get in the game before dropping the ball and kicking it onto the field. She ran after it and glanced at Liam over her shoulder with a grin. "Try to keep up, Liam!"

He laughed, chasing after her. "Don't count on it. I'm complete rubbish!"

\- . - . - . - . -

After the game, Liam and Nova wandered back to the Tempest, laughing over some of the more amusing plays that occurred.

"That was fun," Nova said, leaning against one of the ship's ramp supports. "Though now I could really use a shower."

Liam laughed, wiping the sweat off his forehead with his discarded t-shirt. "Me too." He took a long sip from the energy drink in his hand, and Nova couldn't help but stare at his exposed chest as he drank.

"Liam," she started, eyes still lingering on his chest. He stopped drinking and she met his gaze, his eyebrow quirked. "Would you want to join me… in the shower?"

His eyes widened as a mischievous little smirk graced his lips. "Hell, yeah."

Grabbing his hand, Nova led him up the ramp into the Tempest and through the ship, all the way to the bathroom. The door was closed and locked, sounds of the shower running coming from inside the small room—someone had already beaten them there.

"Whose idea was it to have _one_ tiny bathroom on this ship?" Nova asked, staring at the closed door with a frown.

"Well… it's probably smarter to shower _after_. We're just going to get dirty all over again."

Nova snorted a laugh at Liam's comment, turning towards him and the lopsided smile he was giving her. "Good point. Forget the shower for now," she muttered quickly, dragging him the short distance to her quarters.

They were pressed together before the door even closed behind them, lips locked, hands tugging and pulling each other as close as they could possibly get. Liam broke the kiss, both of them breathless as he grasped her hips, her hands on his bare chest.

"Are we really going to—"

"I want to," Nova answered, cutting him off. "Unless you don't?"

"Oh, no, trust me. I do." Smiling, he tucked a loose piece of her hair behind her ear. "Just making sure we're on the same page."

"We are," Nova said, returning his smile. "Though there's just one more thing to take care of before we continue." She glanced back towards SAM's terminal on her desk. "SAM can you turn off—"

"Don't worry about it."

"Wait, what?" she breathed, whipping her head back towards Liam's. Her brow furrowed as she studied his face. "Don't worry about it because you're eager to keep going or… because you don't mind?"

"I _am_ eager to keep going, but it's not a big deal," Liam said, shrugging. "SAM's a part of you. You don't turn off a part of yourself when we do anything else."

"Okay," she murmured, narrowing her eyes at him. "SAM, just make sure these logs are kept private. Only accessible by me or Liam."

"Yes, Ryder," SAM replied.

Liam chuckled, sliding his arms more securely around her waist. "Those could come in handy," he said, suggestively waggling his eyebrows.

Nova huffed a laugh, gently smacking him on the chest. "You're ridiculous."

"Think about it. We could watch them together for our next movie night."

"Oh my god, _Liam_." Nova couldn't help but laugh. "You do realize we'll need to actually do something first for that to happen, right? Not just stand here and talk about it?"

"Yeah, I know. I like talking to you, though," he said, matter-of-factly, before a grin spread across his lips. "But I also like doing other stuff."

Nova grinned back. "Like what?"

Pressing his forehead against hers, Liam nuzzled her face, his breath tickling her lips. "Kissing you."

She hummed in agreement, running her fingers over his stubbled cheek, her lips ghosting over his. "Anything else?"

"Touching you," he breathed, his mouth gently caressing hers as one hand slid down to grasp her rear, pulling her hips towards his. His other hand slid up her side, his fingers brushing past the sliver of revealed skin between her pants and tank top, then idly drifting higher, past her breast and up her neck until he was cradling her head. Nova shivered at his touch, her eyes fluttering closed as her fingers curled against her chest.

Sliding her other hand back into his hair, she pulled him forward, pressing her lips against his in a proper kiss. He responded, and she could faintly taste the energy drink he had earlier as their mouths locked in a slow, languid kiss.

"Liam," she whispered. "The bed."

He nodded before their lips met again, and they moved back towards her bed as they kissed. Nova let her fingers roam his torso as they moved, tracing over each contour of his back, chest, and abdomen, loving the way his muscles felt beneath her fingertips. The back of her legs hit the bed, and Liam broke their kiss only to dip his head down to her neck, his hands gripping the hem of her tank top as he started to lift it up. He pulled back to lift it off her head, and Nova plopped down on the edge of the bed, keeping her eyes on his as she kicked off her shoes and pulled off her socks. She pulled her hair out of her ponytail and shook it loose, and reached for the belt loop of his pants.

Liam smiled as she pulled him closer, climbing onto the bed over her. Their lips met again as they shimmied up on the bed, until they were comfortably settled in the middle of it.

"Wait," Nova muttered, taking a moment to open her eyes and focus them on him.

His brow furrowed, a look of worry crossing his face. "What? Do you want to stop?"

"God, no. This is just usually where we get interrupted."

Liam laughed. "Yeah, you're right."

"SAM?"

"Yes, Ryder?"

"For the love of god, do _not_ let anyone bother us. I don't care if the Archon himself shows up."

"Understood, Ryder."

"Good," she breathed, reaching behind her back and unhooking her bra. She maneuvered it off and tossed it off the bed, grinning up at Liam. His eyes dropped to her bare breasts before he met her gaze again, a grin matching hers on his lips. "Now, where were we?"

Chuckling, he kissed her again, hot and hungry as he pressed himself against her. Liam kissed his way down her neck, drawing gasps and moans from Nova as he continued lower, lavishing her breasts with attention before moving down to her stomach. Nova could feel her heart beating rapidly inside her chest as his lips trailed lower and lower, his fingers working at opening her pants. When he got them open, he sat back and pulled them off, followed by her underwear.

"Fuck, Nova." A deep groan escaped him, the sound sending tingles to her core. "You're beautiful," he continued, his eyes raking over her naked body.

Smiling, she reached up and pulled him back down on top of her. "And you're still wearing too much," she said against his lips.

He laughed as she kissed him, her hands going straight for his pants. The moment they were open, she shoved them and his underwear down over his rear and down his thighs in one motion. Liam tried to kick them off his legs, grunting as he struggled to do so without breaking their kiss.

Nova couldn't help but laugh, and pressed up against his chest, rolling him onto his back. She quickly pulled off his boots and socks, and then his pants and underwear, finally getting him just as naked as she was.

It was her turn to look at him, and she did, her eyes roving over every inch of his body. She swallowed hard when she saw his arousal, her body flooding with warmth at the sight of it. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips, and Liam let out a low groan, a shaky breath escaping her at the needy sound.

He sat up, reaching for her. "You've gotta stop looking at me like that," he said, voice hoarse, and Nova met his eyes, her lips curling into a smile. She leaned over him, meeting him half way, keeping her lips a hairsbreadth from his.

"Why?"

A strangled laugh slipped past his lips. "I'd _like_ to last longer than five seconds."

Giggling, Nova pressed her lips to his, the tension between them intensifying. He rolled back on top of her, both of them moaning when he brushed up against her. He settled between her legs, bracing himself on his arm to hold himself up, his other hand caressing her cheek.

"Liam, my biotics," she started, eyes closed as she nestled her face against his, one hand in his hair, the other tracing over his skin. "You should know I can't exactly control them sometimes."

He huffed, and she opened her eyes to find him smirking at her. "I've heard biotics can be fun in bed," he murmured, his voice thick.

Nova bit back a grin. "Where'd you hear that?"

"Just this badass biotic I know." He paused, swallowing hard. "You should meet her, she's pretty awesome."

She shoved him in the shoulder, and he almost lost his balance above her, the shift in his weight causing him to brush against her again, both of them gasping at the sensation.

"Shit, Liam," Nova practically moaned. "How are you joking around right now?"

"My mouth's an idiot."

She laughed breathlessly, pressing her lips to his raging pulse. "Liam, I need…"

"Yeah, I got you." Without hesitating, he lined up and _finally_ slid inside her, Nova's breath hitching at the feeling of him, her fingers digging into his skin. " _Nova_ , fuck, you're… " He trailed off into a wordless groan, his eyes shut tight as he bowed his head against hers.

Their bodies moved together, desperate sounds filling her room as they started to build towards their peaks. Nova caught him in a kiss and wrapped her legs around his waist, hands holding him as close as he could get. Liam did the same, as best he could while still bracing himself above her, their kisses growing sloppy and uncoordinated.

"Fuck, Liam, don't stop," Nova choked out, her biotics flaring.

"Shit, that's…" He didn't finish, a broken moan escaping his mouth instead. Pressing his forehead against hers, he met her gaze, the blue glow of her biotics reflected in the warm brown of his eyes. He kept his eyes locked on hers as he cradled her face with his hand, his other slipping between them were they joined.

It didn't take long for Nova to finish, a burst of biotic energy surging out from within her as she tumbled over the edge. Liam's name fell from her lips, her toes curling and fingers scraping down his back as pleasure radiated out from her core and settling in her limbs. Liam finished right after her, burying his face in her neck as he cried out something that resembled her name.

He practically fell on top of her, both of them breathing heavy as they came down from their high. Nova could hear her heart beating in her ears, the rapid _thumps_ eventually starting to slow down. Her biotics faded as well, and when she met Liam's eyes, there was no blue glow reflected back at her.

He was grinning though, and she huffed, smiling back at him.

"That was…"

"Amazing!" he said, a little breathless. "Do you always do that?"

"The biotics?"

"Yeah."

"Pretty much." She furrowed her brows. "I tried to warn you. If you don't like it—"

"No way. I like it, _a lot_ ," he interrupted, sighing. "You were totally right about biotics in bed."

Nova burst into laughter and he joined her, until their laughter turned into his lips pressed against hers, catching her in a passionate kiss. Liam pulled back to kiss down her neck, in between her breasts, and down her stomach. She buried her hands in his hair, her pulse picking up, her heart beating aster the lower he got.

"Liam, are you gonna—"

"Hell, yeah," he breathed between kisses, his warm breath tickling her skin.

"Even though you just—"

His eyes snapped up to meet hers, the look in them making her breath catch in her throat. "Yup," he muttered before his lips found their destination. A moan ripped from her throat, her body arching up against him as he took his time building up her pleasure, until she fell over the edge again with another burst of biotics.

Liam peppered her thighs with gentle kisses before climbing back up her body and pulling her into his arms. Nova didn't know how long they stayed in bed, content to just lay together, but they did eventually make it to the bathroom for that shower they'd been meaning to take. Of course it devolved into the two of them making shapes out of soap bubbles as they washed each other, the tiny bathroom echoing with the sounds of their laughter.

When they were mostly dry, they got dressed, Liam in a new pair of underwear and an Initiative t-shirt, and Nova in her Blasto pajamas. They settled back on the bed, his body curled around hers as they talked, until they grew quiet, both approaching sleep.

"Liam? You still awake?"

"Yeah."

Turning around, Nova propped her head up on his chest and looked down at him with a soft smile. "Thank you for today. It was… perfect."

He gave her a tired grin, his eyes half-lidded. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before resting her head on his chest, letting out a happy little sigh. "Though, we do need to work on your soccer skills."

Liam chuckled, the sound reverberating throughout his chest. "Yeah, I know."

"Maybe after this is all over, we'll have time."

He sighed. "Yeah, that would be nice."

Humming in agreement, Nova snuggled closer to him with a yawn. "Goodnight, Liam."

Liam shifted his arms around her, holding her closer. "'Night, Nova."


	4. Home

**Home**

Summary: Nova and Liam explore Meridian, and come to a conclusion about their new home. _(fluff)_

Notes: This is a few days after the Battle for Meridian, but before Orion (Nova's twin) wakes up and before the opening day that takes place in the in-game epilogue .

* * *

Nova scanned the mass of people scurrying through the atrium of the Hyperion's habitation deck, quickly looking over each person as they passed by. Her eyes locked onto a familiar head of dark curls across the room, and she smiled to herself, making her way through the bustling crowd to her target. Out of the corner of her eye, Nova saw Tann heading in her general direction, and her stomach dropped. Slouching down, she turned on her heels, darting out of his line of sight as she continued towards her destination, her legs carrying her across the atrium faster than before.

"Liam!" she breathed when she finally reached him, thrusting herself in between him and whoever it was he was animatedly talking to.

"Nova!" he replied, brows furrowing. "What's wrong?"

Turning around, Nova shot an apologetic look towards the guy Liam was talking to, and equally confused look on the man's face. "Sorry to interrupt, but I need to borrow Liam for a minute. Pathfinder business—important stuff. Comes with saving everyone and all that." Nova linked her arm around Liam's and started dragging him away without another word.

"Pathfinder business?" he asked, amusement in his voice.

She glared at him. "I need to get out of here," she started, pulling him along towards the exit of the ship. "It's only been a few days since the battle and Tann is already driving me _insane_. I can't sit through another meeting _about_ Meridian when I—we—could be out _exploring_ it." Huffing, she stopped in her tracks and quirked an eyebrow at Liam. "You in?"

His lips curled into a mischievous grin. "Always."

\- . - . - . - . -

"This is the _best_ view in the cluster," Liam said, sighing as he looked out at Meridian before them. He sat down at the end of the cliff they climbed, his legs dangling over the edge right next to Nova's.

"Yeah, it is." Taking a deep breath, Nova gazed out at the lush landscape. "One of the most beautiful places I've ever seen." Liam hummed in agreement, and she felt a smirk spread across her lips. "I did a damn good job as Pathfinder."

He chuckled, giving her a sidelong glance. "You're the best."

"You're biased."

Liam shrugged, smiling at her. "You're still the best. Because of you, we have Meridian. We have a home."

"It wasn't _all_ me."

"Heh, you did _a lot_."

"Okay, I did. I can't help it—I'm just that awesome."

Liam laughed again, and she bit back a giggle. "Like I said, you're the best." He stared at her, that gorgeous, lopsided grin of his lighting up his face. She stared back, content to lose herself in his gaze. Liam leaned closer and pressed a kiss to her forehead before wrapping his arm around her.

Nova let out a happy little sigh and shimmied closer to him, settling her head on his armored shoulder. It would have been better if they weren't in their armor and she could feel the warmth of him against her, but it would do.

She let her eyes wander over the scenery below the cliff, a lightness in her chest as she took in the view. The magnificent, wondrous, and unexplored world laid out before her was home now.

Or was it?

"Liam?" she muttered, lifting her head off his shoulder to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to say something that might sound totally cheesy, but don't make fun of me, because I'm serious about what I'm going to say."

He smirked. "No promises."

Nova whacked him in the chest with the back of her hand and a laugh escaped him. Biting back a smile, she turned back towards the rest of Meridian. Pursing her lips, she drew her brows together as she tried to put her thoughts into words.

"When I think about _home_ , it's not really a place. It could be here, the Tempest, somewhere else—it doesn't matter. Because when I picture home, you're always there with me." She looked up at him, and he was already gazing at her, his eyes boring into hers. Huffing, she smiled softly, holding his gaze. " _You_ are my home, Liam Kosta."

Liam's lips spread into a full-blown grin and her heart fluttered in her chest. "You're my home, Nova Ryder." he said. Her expression quickly grew to match his. "Wherever you go, I'll be there. I want to spend every waking minute with you."

Pressing up off the ground, Nova practically launched herself at him and grabbed either side of his face, her lips meeting his just before his back hit the ground. She landed on him and they both laughed into the kiss, his arms snaking around her, holding her as close as she could get with their armor on.

They were breathless when they broke for air, and Nova held herself up, hovering her face just above his.

"Every waking minute, though?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him. "Think about that. Do you really want to deal with _me_ for every single waking minute of every single day for the rest of your life?"

"It's only fair—you put up with me," Liam shot back.

Snorting a laugh, Nova shoved him in the chest. "Jackass."

Liam barely laughed before she caught his lips in another kiss, both of them losing themselves in it. When they pulled apart, she rested her forehead against his as she caught her breath, his gloved fingers tracing over her face.

"Would it totally ruin the moment if I mention that home also includes my brother? And Cora? And Vetra? And Peebee? And Jaal, Drack, Gil, Kallo, Suvi, and Lexi?"

"Yeah, moment's ruined," he replied, feigning disappointment. "Completely bloody ruined."

"They're secondary to you, though! Except for Orion."

"Shit, Nova, I can't even look at you right now."

"He's my twin!" she forced out, trying not to laugh at the ridiculous faux-horrified look Liam was giving her. "He's my best friend! We've been there for each other since before we were even born!" she spluttered, and Liam snorted, the both of them bursting out into laughter. Nova let herself drop beside him as they calmed down, and he rolled onto his side, smiling at her.

She smiled back, opening her mouth to speak when a raindrop landed on her cheek. She blinked rapidly, wiping the drop off her face, just as more rain started to fall from the sky.

"To the Nomad!" she called out, scrambling to her feet, the rain coming down harder. Liam stood as well, but instead of going for the rover, he pulled her close and pressed a deep, tender kiss to her lips. When he pulled back, he was grinning despite the fact that they were getting drenched. He brushed back the hair that was sticking to her face from the rain, his eyes locked on hers.

"I love you."

A grin mirroring his own spread across her face. "I love you, too," she breathed, not caring that she was soaked. All that mattered in that moment was _Liam_.

"Ryder," came SAM's voice from inside her head. "Tann, Addison, and Kesh are looking for you back on the Hyperion." Nova groaned, wishing the moment wasn't coming to an end.

"What?"

"SAM says they need me back on the Hyperion. We have to go back."

Liam rested his forehead against hers. "We can always sneak out again later. When it's _not_ raining."

"Afraid you're going to mess up your hair?"

"Oh, it's definitely messed up," he started, smiling. "But it was worth it."

Giggling, Nova laced her fingers with his and started leading him back towards the Nomad. "C'mon, let's go."

"Yeah," Liam replied, giving her hand a squeeze. "Let's go home."

 _Home_. For now, it was Meridian—but Nova would always be at home with Liam by her side.


End file.
